


Don't Move

by lukutakina



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukutakina/pseuds/lukutakina
Summary: Volley gets invited to dance with the rest of Pearl's friends. She's a little nervous.
Relationships: Pearl & Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Volleypearl
Kudos: 35





	Don't Move

**VolleyPearl 01/12/20**

**Prompt: dancing**

Amethyst burst into the room with a total lack of concern for volume.

“What up, my peeps!” she roared into a frenzy. Both Lapis and Garnet cheered for her, egging the tyrant on.

Amethyst started moving her hips, dancing to the beat of their energy. As their cheers grew, so did the speed of her hips.

She swung her body low, pressed herself against Garnet’s shoulder. The fusion turned her back against hers, heaving hips to their heavy cheers. The three of them began dancing away.

“Just, look at them go.” Peridot sneered. “Crumbing away with their, their rumpus rear ends.”

“Tell me about it.” Volley sighed. “Their energy is so phenomenal, it’s a little intimidating.”

Peridot scoffed, “There’s nothing to be intimidated about, Volley. I can assure you.” She cocked back a smile. “Your adept skills in hydroponics alone outshines their dancing butts.”

“Did PERI just say butts!” Amethyst shouted across the room.

“Oh no,” Peridot said under her breath.”

“Butts, Butts, Butts,” Lapis began saying while shaking her bottom low to the ground.

Amethyst joined her chant, and the three of them began shaking their rear ends altogether.

“Ughh, ignore them.” Peridot moaned.

Volley was laughing, then relaxed herself. “Thanks Peridot, that eases my nerves a bit.” She lightly fanned her face before stretching her arms out.

“I accept your thanks,” she chided. “But what’s got you so worried.” Peridot grabbed a knight and advanced on the board. “Because it has you seriously distracted.”

They were playing a game of chess in the living room.

“Distracted…well,” Volley turned her gaze to the trio. Amethyst brought out a speaker, and the three of them were now dancing with music.

She turned her head back but placed her eyesight where her palms resided.

“You’re in check, by the way.” Peridot stated.

Volley looked up at the gem, then laughed to herself a little.

“Peridot,” Volley leaned in close.

“Hey, hey. A bit close don’t you think.”

“Can I tell you a secret, Peridot.”

“Oh,” the gem relaxed, “why didn’t you say so. I can keep a secret.” She said proudly.

Volley reached out for her wrist, then sprinted her way towards the bathroom. She carried Peridot along with her and then closed the door behind them.

Peridot quickly escaped Volley’s hand once on the ground. “What on EARTH has gotten into you!” she bellowed.

“Shh, Peridot. I don’t really think they can hear us, but I’d feel more comfortable if we could speak a bit quieter.”

“Fine, why on earth did you drag me into the bathroom?” she said a bit quieter. 

“Thank you, Peri.” Volley gave a light smile before speaking again.

“I brought you here so I could tell you my secret, I’ve seen the others use this room to do the same.”

Peridot could believe that.

“This place brings me back,” she raised her face in the mirror. “Alright, I’m over it. Spill the beans.”

“Peridot, I’m so nervous about tonight. This night has been on my mind almost constantly.” She started.

“Yeah, but why?”

“This is going to be my first time joining them, Pearl said they have been having these night-outs for over a year now.” She gave a light sigh.

“Wait, you’re actually going with them.” She said baffled.

“Of course I am,” she said simply. “Didn’t I mention that to you?”

“Likely not, but don’t worry. All is forgiven, you may continue.”

She giggled again, “Well, there’s just so much time…” the last word hung on to her tongue. “Time, that was stripped away from me. And, well. Pearl has all these connections with her friends. They get along so well.”

“And that intimidates you.” Peridot had sat down on the edge of the tub, and beckoned Volley to join her.

“Yes,” she said sitting down. “They all have history with one another, and that leaves me the odd one out. You saw them out there.”

“Oh, I saw them alright.” She grimaced. “Look Volley, what your feeling is totally valid. They can be a wild bunch, but they have good hearts. I’m sure if you put yourself out there, they’ll accept you and all of you can have a splendid time fiddling your forms to music.”

“What makes you so sure,” she interjected.

“I’m so sure because they are all ODD! Being the odd one out is completely impossible with them.” She said confidently.

Volley laughed, “I guess I’ll find out tonight.”

“No time like the present,” Peridot said standing up. “Come on, let’s get out before they notice we’re been in the bathroom.”

Volley took some ease from her words. “Alright, thanks for the pep talk. I feel like I’ll need it tonight.”

“Its what friends do.” She faced the pearl. “Now, please don’t make me run back-”

Peridot couldn’t finish her sentence, Amethyst burst through the bathroom door just barely wafting it across her face. She had her speaker in her hand and was blasting music, strutting around in an explosion of swings.

“Hey bathroom buddies, ready for some bumpin’ bumpin’ tunes.” She pumped her fist in the air.

“Amethyst!” Peridot screeched. “That door-”

“Hold on to that thought, the beat is about to drop.” She interrupted the small gem. Rocking her head to the rhythm, she inched closer to them. Weaving herself between them, she slowly guided motion along her chest.

“You ready Volley, here it is.” She teased.

“The beat?” she said lightly.

“Don’t think, just do.” She screeched. Amethyst plucked the panicked sounds emanating from her speaker. Beats flew fast, setting blasts of bubbled sass along the slopes of Amethyst’s ass.

Volley had no idea what kind of music was playing, but she couldn’t help getting roped along to the purple gem’s antics. 

“That’s it Volley, go feral!”

Volley was just bouncing up and down to the beat. Which then swept its way to empty space, desperate to let its form loose. Face pulled so fast, enough to fire up the frenzy of movements burning through the pink gem. A flash of untamed feelings plunged itself in fleeting motions as the gem went off on a fury of passion.

“Damm, Volley. You got it going on,” Amethyst encouraged.

Volley slowed her momentum as soon as she heard the purple gem. “Thanks Amethyst.” Peridot tried to get their attention, but they didn’t stop until the song was nearing its end.

“Well, that was something to behold.” Peridot mused.

“It really was, maybe you should join next time.” Amethyst teased.

Peridot thought about it for a bit before nodding her head in disapproval. “Nope, I’m fine just observing.”

“Party buzz,” Amethyst chimed. “What were you peeps doing in here anyway.” She asked innocently.

“Oh, just getting ready for the dance. Normal things.” Volley quickly rang in. 

“Peridot getting ready for a dance, that’s a good one Volley.” Lapis was leaning by the door. “That’d be the day.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Peridot retorted.

“I’d sooner believe that cows grew wings and learned to fly, then you dance.” She shot back.

“Typical Lazuli, always thinking in the box. If you can grow wings and fly, what makes you think a cow can’t do the same.”

She laughed at her joke, “Did you just imply that you would come.” She walked up to the little gem, her head lowered to meet her stare.

“I said nothing of the sort.”

Lapis stretched an arm out and covered a sigh with her other hand. “Yawn, but just what I expected. To each their own, Peri.” She patted her head.

The little gremlin held back the urge to swipe her hands away. “Oh, you’d love it if I’d go wouldn’t you.”

“Yeah, I would.” She said right away.

Peridot could feel the heat rushing to her face, “Oh please. I wouldn’t fit in, I don’t even know how to dance.”

“You’d totally fit in,” Volley input. “We’re all odd, remember. And it’s my first time too, come on Peridot.” She pleaded.

Lapis put an arm over Volley, “This gem gets it.”

Peridot gave them both a pouted stare, “Ughhh, fine.”

“Aw yeah,” Amethyst cheered. She was swiping through her phone, looking to play another song. Lapis put an arm to her shoulder before she could.

“Hold on, Pearl arrived just a second ago. That’s actually why I came in here.” She said nonchalantly.

“She’s here,” Volley exuberated.

“Yeah, she should be talking to Garnet. Which means we’re only waiting on Peri now.”

“Why on me, I’m already here.” She gestured to her body.

“So, you’re going as is.”

Volley could almost taste Peridot’s irritation as she made her way out the bathroom. She spotted Pearl standing by the door, having a chat with Ruby and Sapphire.

“Pearl.” She called across the room, running at her.

The other gem caught her and spun her around before setting her down. “It’s so good to see you Volley, are you ready for a night in the city.” She posed dramatically.

“I’m ready to be swept away,” She posed alongside her.

“I love your outfit Volley, those pink shorts really suit you.” Sapphire said politely.

“Thank you, I saw them the other day and they really resonated with me.” Volley said.

“Aww, and then Pearl bought them for you.” Ruby cooed.

“Bought?” she repeated the word.

“Humans place value in municipal currency, then exchange that currency for goods or services.” Sapphire implored.

“Is that what this is.” She pulled out a piece of plastic.

“Almost,” Pearl pecked her on the cheek. “I gave her a credit card to go out shopping,”

“A credit card,” the pink gem said softly. “I think I like these.”

“Don’t get too comfortable with them,” Ruby warned. “That’s exactly what those things want. One minute, you can get ahold of anything. The world is your oyster, free to make your own. And then, bamm! Plastic gets denied.” She frowned. “And you’re left arguing with the store manager because they can’t handle a little fire.”

Sapphire gently rubbed her shoulder. “She maxed out five credit cards on toys and comics.”

“Hundreds of comics, Volley!” She stood up. “I had to return hundreds of comics back, and I didn’t even get to read half of them.” She slumped her arms together.

“There, there,” Sapphire pulled her in. “We can always get them back in the future.”

“Yeah, or you can find them all on the internet.” Peridot spoke up from behind.

“Hello Peridot,” Sapphire greeted. “I presume you’ll be coming along with us.”

“What. How did you,” Peridot stopped herself. “Figures you would know that.” She mumbled.

“Twas just a feeling,” she snickered.

“Wait, what was this about an internet.” Ruby said aloud, hoping they can get back on the subject.

“Peridot, you’re coming along with us.” Pearl stated, switching the convo back around. “How come you haven’t gotten yourself ready, everyone is already present.”

“What do you mean, I am ready.” She motioned her arms to her casual wear.

“Ohh, you’ll be going like...” Pearl was trailing off.

“Don’t be like that Pearl, she doesn’t look too bad.” Lapis added. Amethyst and the blue gem were walking up to them.

“She looks ok at best, but A for presence.” She continued to tease.

“I believe what I’m feeling is regret.”

“Don’t worry Peri, we’ll just mix that feeling with the dashing buzz of lights and sound. Trust me, we’re all gonna gave a great time.” She closed her eyes and lifted her form in an angelic manner. “I can feel it.”

…

The dance floor was huge, and there were hundreds of other heads around as well. Volley didn’t expect the dance to be filled with so many bodies. Upon reflex, she tightened her grip around Pearl’s hand.

They were making their way into the crowd, passing themselves among everyone else present. Cold air snapped under their waists, cooling the huddled heat.

Volley could barely tell what was going on in front of her. Humans and gems alike passed her, expressed so exclusively from each other. People draped under animated articles of fashion. But their voices, lost along the tips of their tongues. Drowned by the thundering thuds of music. Their faces were harder to see, but some smiles skipped safely from shape to shape.

Volley felt the space around her thinning out. Suddenly, she couldn’t feel the cold draft. The sea of people phased before her, bound by bountiful shades of colors. The smiles out of sight, eliminated from her senses.

Pearl turned around and greeted her with a smile. Upon seeing her face, Volley panned the surrounding area.

There was more breathing room to go by, and everyone else had enclaved themselves in a circle. Sliding across the floor, their light squared in on itself. Crescent curves levelled in as they danced to the color trance.

Pearl eased her grip from her hand, linking the ends of their fingers together. She swayed her body a little, eager to have the pink gem persuaded.

Volley eased into the rhythm, mildly making friends with the pace. The rift of the song rocked their rugged edges, energy vibrating across the color wheel. Pearl pulled in close, midriff politely played with her pink attire.

The music slowed down a little. The gaudy gem in front of her stood out among the various silhouettes.

Their pair of legs stemmed in parallel panes, pacing red pillars that braced the strength of their ballad. Her body moved carelessly. Flying in free form, evolving from their simple jerks from before.

The two gems danced closer together, enraptured by the fairy flutter of horns. Volley could feel the graze of her skin softly gliding over her body. The shapes around her sparkled casually as she was lulled away by the lullaby of Pearl’s swings.

And somewhere down the line, she pieced her eyes on two cheerful circles.

“There it is.” Pearl voiced with her lips, she couldn’t really hear her.

“What!” she shouted back.

“Nothing,” she said closer to her ear. “I just wanted to see you smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was first a wip I had created a week ago for volleypearlweek. It's kind of rushed and was actually supposed to be a bit longer. I started classes again, but definitely don't regret writing this. Hope yall enjoyed.


End file.
